


Just Maybe...

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Ethan Ramsey x Ellie Shepherd [3]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Ellie Shepherd, Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Ethan Ramsey x Ellie Shepherd [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804708
Kudos: 4





	Just Maybe...

**This follows[Luck & Talent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193181)**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 _Five. Six. Seven._ Ellie counted each streetlight they drove by, as she worked up the courage to ask what she wanted. _Three more,_ she gave her self. Her fingers brushed over the spot where Ethan’s knee had caressed hers during dinner. She still felt the tingles of electricity at the memory

 _It was now or never._ Her voice no more than a whisper, “Ethan.” 

His gaze shifted toward her. “Yes?”

“I–” the words caught in her throat. So many thoughts and emotions collided within her, begging for attention. With the uncertainty of the future of the hospital, it seemed selfish to worry about personal matters when there were literally lives at stake. But, what more could they do tonight? She had to trust that she and her colleagues had done enough to persuade the governor. Her time alone with Ethan was already limited, she might not have another chance. 

Ellie sighed, so many things were outside of her control, her head was heavy under the weight of it all. She found herself shifting in her seat, leaning toward Ethan as her head settled into the crook of his neck. _Just for a second. Please._ Her eyes fluttered shut, savoring the moment of safety and quiet that washed over her. If only she could stretch that moment forever.

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, ready to move, anticipating the inevitable scolding and lecture as to why this was a mistake. Except, no such warning came. Instead, she met his gaze in the rearview mirror. The soft crinkles around his eyes and the subtle rise of his brow brought her comfort. 

Her fingertips traced the length of his upper arm. His leather jacket still had the earthy smell of the Amazon rainforest. Perhaps one day they could go save lives together, away from the hospital politics. 

The streetlights continued passing one after another until they were outside her apartment. She wasn’t ready to leave him, but she knew she had already gotten so much more than she could have hoped for. She rested her chin on his shoulder, looking up at him. “I’m guessing you don’t want to come up for a nightcap?”

His hand cupped her cheek, caressing soft circles onto her skin. “Goodnight, Ellie.” 

“Goodnight, Ethan.” She lifted her lips to his cheek, placing a soft kiss over his coarse beard. She longed for the day when she could truly experience this new sensation.

The smile that lingered on his lips as she got out of the car gave her the hope she was desperately searching for. It wasn’t over yet.


End file.
